


Sighs

by indigorose50



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Pixel struggles to come up with something for Stephanie for Valentine's Day. Robbie helps in his own Robbie way.





	Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's Day gift fro Super-Fensy for the Lazytown Valentine's Day exchange! Sorry I couldn't stick more Megamind references in there. Such a great movie :3

Pixel sighed.

When he was a child, Valentine’s Day had been about homemade cards and giving candy to his friends. Now at age 13, it seemed more important than that. Adults in movies always made big gestures for their Valentine’s— making dinner, buying fancy jewelry, going on expensive trips. How was Pixel supposed to do any of that?! His parents barely gave him enough allowance for new computer parts!

Pixel sighed.

“Would you knock it off?” Robbie snapped from across the room.

Pixel jumped, having forgotten he wasn’t alone. Or in his room. “Sorry.”

After promising to not “jump, sing, dance, or play any annoying teen music”, Pixel had been allowed to come down into Robbie’s lair to use his workshop. Sometimes the two collaborated on an idea, sometimes they both worked side by side in silence. It was nice. Different from playing with Sportacus and the others. Pixel loved just letting his mind go and creating whatever new thing he wanted to try.

Of course, playing with his friends was still fun. It was just getting harder to be around Stephanie as it got closer to Valentine’s Day. His face always heated up and he couldn’t stop staring at her. Which lead to awkward moments. Which lead to him making excuses and running away to the safety of his house.

Pixel sighed. He wanted to do something really nice for Stephanie. He wanted to ask her to be his Valentine. But how…?

Robbie’s voice broke into his thoughts again. “I told you to stop doing that!”

“Sorry, Robbie.”

There was a thunk of some large tool being put down and then the sound of stomping footsteps. Pixel swiveled in his chair to see Robbie just behind him, arms crossed and frowning.

“What could _possibly_ be wrong that you’re sighing so much?” Robbie asked, “If it’s _that_ boring down here you can leave at any time.”

“It’s not boring!” Pixel said quickly, “I just… have a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?”

Pixel bit his lip. “W-well. Uh…” Great, his face was turning red again. Why was this so hard to talk about? “I’ve been thinking about… about Stephanie.”

Robbie blinked. “On purpose?”

“Yes! Well, no. I mean, don’t think about her this much because I _want_ to. Not that I mind it! But it’s been so distracting lately.” Pixel knew he was rambling. By the look on Robbie’s face, he could tell he wasn’t making much sense. “I want her to be my Valentine but I don’t know what to give her!” He blurted out in a rush.

If Robbie was surprised by this outburst he hid it well. While Pixel died of embarrassment, having just admitted his crush to someone who used to be everyone’s number one antagonizer, Robbie tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Finally Robbie said, “So she’s the Roxanne to your Megamind and you want to impress her, is that it?”

Pixel tilted his head, “The what to my what?”

Robbie narrowed his eyes, “If you haven’t seen _Megamind_ then we have a movie to watch before I help you.”

“You’re going to help me?!”

“I let you come down here because you’re smart. Don’t go around stating the obvious and ruining that.”

Embarrassment forgotten, Pixel jumped up and hugged the villain, “Thank you Robbie! Thank you thank you!!”

“W-what did I say about jumping around?!” Robbie didn’t push Pixel away though. Just patted his head as if he were an exasperating pet. “Okay, follow me.”

Prying Pixel off, Robbie grabbed his wrist and led him over to the orange armchair. In one fluid motion, he threw Pixel down on the chair, kicked the lever so the chair stretched out, and produced a stool out of nowhere. Robbie sat on the stool beside Pixel with a clipboard and pen. He pulled glasses from a pocket that was too small to carry glasses and put them on.

“Now then,” Robbie said, crossing his legs, “What can you tell me about this ‘Stephanie’?”

“You know who Stephanie is,” Pixel stated. He thought Robbie had stopped purposefully getting their names wrong.

Briefly lifting the glasses, Robbie glared. “ _Yes And_ , kid. Go with me.” He let the glasses slide back down. “What is this Stephanie person like?”

Pixel felt like he was at a therapist’s office. But Robbie often had odd ways of doing things so for all Pixel knew, that was the point. “Well, she’s smart and kind and funny and—” He was cut off by Robbie rapping the pencil against his forehead.

“That’s _not_ what I asked.”

“Ow! Hey!”

“ _Every_ crush is kind and smart and funny,” Robbie elaborated, “What is _Stephanie_ like? What does she _do_?”

Pixel rubbed his forehead, thinking it over. “Uh, she loves to dance.” He waited. Robbie must have been satisfied with that answer because he scribbled wildly on the paper. “She likes to bake. She likes music. And… she likes to play video games sometimes? I like playing them with her, at least. And she seems like she has fun too.” He smiled as a memory returned to him. “Last week we were playing Soccer Simulator 20 and she got the winning shot at the last second and she was dancing around the room, she was so happy.”

And she had looked _so_ cute. Pixel hadn’t even been mad about losing. It was worth it to watch Stephanie jumping about the room with her arms up like she has just won a world championship.

There was a snapping sound and Pixel blinked back to himself to find Robbie snapping his fingers in his face. “Hello? Anyone there?”

Pixel shook his head to clear it. “Does any of that help?”

Robbie stood up and threw off the glasses. He kicked the lever again and the chair righted itself. “Of course it does!” Robbie proclaimed, “I’m a _genius_ after all! I could have come up with an idea with less than that!”

Pixel stood, “So? What can I do?”

Robbie looped an arm around Pixel’s shoulders, “You can do _exactly_ what I say…”

* * *

February 14th dawned and Pixel was shaking in his sneakers. Stephanie was a few yards away, giving her uncle a flower from the bunch in her arms and giggling. She was wearing a red version of her usual stripped dress. Lately she had been experimenting with makeup; today her lips were as red as the roses she carried.

She caught sight of Pixel and waved. Pixel would have waved back but he was clutching the package behind his back so all he could manage was a shaky smile. Now he wished he had begged Robbie to come with him more.

Stephanie made her way over. “Good morning, Pixel! Happy Valentine’s Day!” She held out a rose.

Pixel felt his face flush. “H-Happy Valentine’s Day, Stephanie! Uh, I have, um—” Should he be shaking this much? Should his heart be beating this fast? “I h-have something for you…”

Stephanie raised both eyebrows, lowering the flower. Were her cheeks pink or was he projecting? “You do?”

“Yeah.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he pulled the gift from behind him and held it out to her. “W-Will you be my Valentine?!"

Oh no. He hadn’t meant to _yell_ that. He heard a muffled laugh from nearby that he could have sworn sounded like Robbie.

“Oh, Pixel, I— hold on.” She laid the bundle of roses at her feet and gingerly took the box. “I’d love to be your Valentine, Pixel,” Stephanie said with a smile. The pink in her face couldn’t _possibly_ be his imagination now. A wide goofy grin overtook Pixel’s own face.

They stared at each other for a while, blushing, until Stephanie coughed and held up the gift. “Do you mind if I…?”

“No! Go ahead!” More anxiety crawled up Pixel as he watched her open the box. She had said yes already but would she like the gift? He and Robbie had worked on it all week. He’d put his heart into it.

Stephanie pulled off the silky red ribbon unwrapped the pink spotted paper. She held up the slim box. “A video game?”

“I made it myself!” Pixel said. Now that the reveal was over, he found himself unable to handle his leftover nerves. He could only hope he wasn’t yelling again. “It’s a little like DDR except instead of getting a score at the end you get to see how your baking turned out. So like, the better you do, the better the cake looks! And we can play it together because I have DDR mats _and_ I even made the players look like us so when we play together it will look like we’re _in_ the game and…” Pixel stopped himself. Stephanie was still staring down at the game box Robbie has designed.

Pixel gulped. “Do you like it?”

Stephanie opened the box and took out the game disc, which was decorated with DDR-like arrows and measuring cups. “You _made_ me a video game? For Valentine’s Day?”

Another gulp. “Y-Yes?”

Then her arms were around his neck and Stephanie was squeezing the life out of him. “Of _course_ I love it! Pixel this is amazing!! I had no idea you could _make_ games! That’s incredible!”

Pixel hugged her back on reflex. This was going so much better than it had in his head. He made a mental note to pledge his undying loyalty to Robbie.

Suddenly, Stephanie pulled away looking flustered, “I don’t— I don’t have anything _nearly_ this cool for _you_!” Her eyes darted between Pixel, the game, the flowers at her feet, and back again in a loop. It was adorable.

“How about you come by my house after lunch and we’ll play the game?” Pixel offered, “I think _that’s_ a cool gift.”

A relieved smile graced Stephanie’s red lips, “Yeah, okay! Sounds good.” She hugged him one last time before picking up her flowers and running off, blush still prominent.

Pixel felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Smiling to himself, he turned to go home.

In his way was a gleeful Robbie. “So you’re free for a few hours, hmm?”  Robbie said, an almost evil smile on his face

Where had he even come from? “I guess so? But how did you—”

“Great.” There was a hand around Pixel’s arm and he was being dragged away. “In that case you have plenty of time to watch the masterpiece that is _Megamind_ with your favorite wing man.”


End file.
